My Maximum Ride Story
by MPCREATOR
Summary: this story is my fantasy of maximum ride. im not sure what the genres are or will be so youll have to figure it out. this is my first fanfiction so if its not great sorry. the first few chapters will be short like a summery of that day.
1. Chapter 1

**MY MAXIMUM RIDE STORY**

**chapter one**

My story starts the week before fall break. I live a relatively normal life, well as normal as normal can get. My house is one story and green, there's a fence around pretty much the entire place. My parents are awesome, but sometimes they annoy me, mostly my dad. My dad has a German Shepherd we call Samy. My mom has a Bichon Poodle mix named Brea. We have four cats, two boys and two girls. The two boys are Prince and Puff. The girls are Puzzle and Demy. Prince and Puzzle are my cats along with my rabbit Fudge. Demy and Puzzle are Calico's, Prince is a tom cat and Puff, I don't know what he is, and all I know is that he's black and fuzzy. Fudge is a dwarf lops, mostly white. My mom has light red hair, glasses, is 5' 2", and works with electronics. My dad has blonde-ish brown hair, is 6' 4", and is a cook. Me, I have a mix of red, blonde, and brown, glasses, and at a height of 5' 8". I go to a normal middle school, 8th grade to be exact, A's and B's are my average grades, and I'm hardly ever in trouble. So I'm your basic 8th grade girl. That is until I was kidnapped, but save that for later. Right now I'm gonna start on Sunday September 30, 2012, the first day my life went out the window.

* * *

**DAY 1**

So far my day has been average. Woke up around 9am, ate some cereal, watched T.V., and got dressed when my mom told me we were going shopping. I wore my hiking boots, light bell bottom jeans, spiked belt, black tank top, Danny Phantom necklace, and black hoodie. We left at 11:30am, about two hours and thirty minute after I woke up. First we went to Costco, then Wal-Mart, Sams' Club, and Fry's, and got groceries, brought the groceries home. Then we went to the movies around 3pm, and saw Paranorman. I couldn't really concentrate on anything that day, I'm not sure why but it felt like all eyes of anything you use to see with were on me. Like cameras, normal eyes, anything. On the inside I was screaming at that feeling to go away because my brain was telling me that nothing was watching me, but my gut was always telling me to get the heck back home. I was hiding my anxiety by fiddling with my iPod; I'm surprised my mom hadn't noticed my nervousness. Or the feeling of being watched at all! Finally we got home and I felt a little better, though the strange feeling was still there. That night we had pizza and wings. Good tasting but not good for you. Up until I went to bed I nearly forgot that weird feeling in my gut, but once I was comfortable it came back. '_I'll deal with it tomorrow.' _I thought to myself as I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY MAXIMUM RIDE STORY**

DAY 2

OCTOBER 1, 2012

My alarm went off signaling it was another school day. Usually I'm as fast as a snail when I'm getting ready for school, but today I was in a rush. First I had to dig up my dad's Cowboys jersey and find a shirt to wear under it, because it was spirit week at school this week. Eventually I found a dark grey tank top and got ready. My mom was ready and in the truck by the time I got my backpack on and was out the door. It was 7:00 when we got to the bus stop and the buses were already there. So my mom stopped behind the second one and I ran to the first one, getting there just in time. The moment I stepped on the bus the being watched felling came back full force. Slowly I made my way down the aisle to an empty seat, looking over every other seat to see if I was being watched. Everyone was either looking down or at their friends. I sat down and took out my book, but I was too busy watching my surroundings to actually read. We made two more stops and finally the bus reached the high school to let the high schoolers off and the other middle school kids on. Once everyone was on and seated we took off to the school which was just down the road. The bus stopped, everyone got off, and I took off to the building as fast as I could without running using my music as a pace, the faster the beat the faster I go. I finally got to my destination, Mrs. Daqny's class room. She's my favorite teacher; she's fun to be around and to talk too. We talked about random things that popped up, like spirit week, kids in her classes that I know, and these new typing games she has for classes. Eventually the bell rang and I went to my first class, MATH! I took my seat towards the back of the class and watched everyone file in to their seats. The same went for all my classes up till lunch. I help in the cafeteria with some others in 8th grade. This week I was in deli, not fun at all, boring actually. After lunch classes continued, final bell rang, I rushed down to the busses, got on, and took a seat in the back. All the while wishing I was home instead of at school, where that watched feeling was lessened. The bus finally got to my stop and I jogged over to my dad's truck. About two minutes later we were in our drive way and heading to the front door. By the time I got to my room I was jumpier than ever and I had a feeling tomorrow wasn't ganna be better. I finished my home work and watched TV. My mom got home and we started cooking dinner. Dinner was eaten; I went back to my room, and decided to read my book. I sat down on my bed, plugged my iPod into my iHome, selected Good Charlotte, and started reading. About an hour later I got tired, so I turned the reading light off, put my glasses up, and buried myself in my covers. I fell asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**MY MAXIMUM RIDE STORY**

DAY 3 & 4

October 2, 2012

Today was the same as yesterday. I got up found a neon shirt, got dressed, and my mom took me to the bus stop. Only this time there was a new car there and no one got out to get on the bus, but it did follow the bus until we reached the high school. The day went by in a flash like usual. I got back on the bus at the end of the day and noticed the strange car again; it was black and had tinted windows. A bad vibe was coming off of it, like in a suspense movie your waiting for the monster to pop out: that's what the feeling was. Again it followed the bus to my neighborhood and again I franticly went to my dad's truck. No one got into that car, now I'm really suspicious. My dad and I got home, and I didn't see the weird car any more. Though my suspicious feeling was still in sight unlike the car. I did my home work in a rush today, looking out my window every ten minutes. This night we had grilled chicken wraps, personally not my favorite; but it was good. I was in my room reading after dinner and the security light outside my room flickered on. I saw a shadow on my drapes then it disappeared, I was curious, so I grabbed the scythe I made for Halloween a year ago, and opened my drapes to see nothing outside. I pushed the incident aside figuring it was a bug or something. Then I played Dance Dance Revolution until 10:30, and went to bed.

October 3, 2012

This day I was super happy. At school, because of spirit week, I got to dress up as a super hero. I didn't have much of a selection for a hero, so I went as Danny Phantom. I had white shoes, black jeans, a white belt, black long sleeved shirt, white choker, and a necklace I made with the Danny Phantom symbol. When I meet my mom outside I saw the car, this time I saw a bulky figure in the front seat. The vehicle was across the street at a corner. It followed the bus again, to the high school in the morning and to my neighbor hood in the afternoon, again. I got home and, being the fist fighter me, I put my bat on my bed next to me. The rest of the day went normally. I did my homework, at dinner, read, surfed the internet, and went to bed.


	4. authors note

Dear readers,

Sorry I haven't been updating my stories. My life has been a crazy since my last update and I plan on adding more to my stories after I redo them. I had no plan on them so they were a little unorganized and unreadable to some. I also plan on  
taking it one story and one chapter at a time unlike before. So once again I'm very sorry for not up dating if you like my stories. And if you have any suggestions for new chapters, new characters, or any suggestion at all feel free to tell me; but please don't call me a dimwit because I make an error, I'm doing what I love you don't have to be rude.

Sincerely,  
MPCREATOR


End file.
